Tyrannian Victory Day
The 12th day of the Month of Hunting (May) is Tyrannian Victory Day. Top Ten Things to Do Now that you know about the history of Tyrannian Victory Day, you can celebrate it properly by reviewing the following list and either choosing some of the activities to do, or partaking in them all! 10) The Wheel of Monotony – 'This activity is not advised, unless you particularly enjoy staring at a wheel spinning for hours on end. But hey, if that’s your thing, then more power to you! Remember, it is the Wheel of “Monotony.” My advice? Just make sure you bring something to do. '''9) Lair of the Beast '– Adventurers, get ready, because I’m sure you’ll love the Lair of the Beast! If you are brave enough, then venture into the depths of the cave and see what you can find. Be careful, though; there have been reports of strange things in that cave. '''8) Town Hall – If you have some extra time, then consider visiting the Town Hall - a vast rock where the town elders meet if there is an emergency. Here, you can listen to great speeches, learn about strategies for defending Tyrannia, and, if you are lucky, you’ll be able to sit in on an important meeting. If there is something going on, all you have to do is pop by the War Tent for more info. The town elders consist of Kyruggi (Grand Elder), Grarrg (Tyrannian Battle Master), Tekel (Master of Potions and Spells), Plesio (Captain, Sea Division), Sabre-X (Strategic War Division), and Myncha (reconnaissance). 7) Tyrannian Arena – The Tyrannian Arena is the perfect place to train your pet today. Stop by the Weaponry first to pick up some authentic Tyrannian weapons, and you’ll feel like a real Tyrannian warrior! 6) Shopping – There’s plenty of shops that you can visit during your stay at Tyrannia, so stop by the bank before you come here.. The furniture store, the Petpet store... Ah, the Tyrannian Weaponry, now that’s a story to tell. The shop owner actually used to be a very weak Kougra, and, no matter how hard he trained, he always ended up on the losing side of a fight. So, what happened next is unclear; some say that he went to the Fire Faeries, while some say he went into the forest to gain power... but when he finally returned to his home village, he had strange fire powers. After that, no one dared pick on him again. But before you go to any of the shops, make sure you learn the language of the natives. Are you ready? OK, here it is! “Ugg”, “Ugga”, and “Acka!” That’s it. Just repeat it several times, switch up the order, and eventually, they’ll get the message... hopefully. 5) Giant Omelette – Who doesn’t like free food? Visit the Giant Omelette – a giant egg laid by a dinosaur of massive proportions long ago, which has since baked on the hot Tyrannian Plateau – to pick up your daily free piece of omelette. But don’t try to pick up more, or else the fierce-looking Sabre-X will chastise you. 4) Cave Paintings – Bored? Then visit the wonderful cave paintings found in the caves of the Tyrannian Forest. Once there, you can add your own color to the pictures and hang the pictures up in your Neohome! But watch out for the natives – they may get mad at you for defacing their cave paintings! '''3) Games – '''Tyrannia offers a wide variety of games that can appeal to anybody. The list is actually quite extensive. If you don’t know where to start, here’s a few suggestions: Destruct-o-Match II, Pterattack (one of my favorites), and Tyranu Evavu (Neopian ‘High-Low’). Also, check out the Tyrannian Mini Golf. Random Trivia – Mini Golf in Neopia was started by two very bored pets, Milo and Gif’n, who flicked a rock into a Symol hole. They were instantly struck with inspiration. “Mini Golf” is an anagram of Milo and Gif’n. '''2) Tyrammet Village – '''This small village – comprised of 130 homes and about 500 prehistoric pets – is something you have to make sure you put on your agenda. Word is, they are still celebrating the victory over the Monoceraptor – seven years after the fact! They like partying, eh? Taken directly from the village - “Tyrammet is currently celebrating the victory over the evil forces that held it for so long. Congratulations to everybody who helped defeat the evil Monoceraptor!!!” '''1) Concert Hall – '''After a long hard day, perhaps the best thing is to lie down on a soft bed of grass and watch the sunset. Well, not exactly. If one of your favorite bands is playing, then definitely pay the concert hall a visit. Although the hall is capable of seating upwards of ten thousand spectators, a large number of natives climb up on the hall’s roof or nearby trees to watch. A popular band can draw in crowds numbering forty thousand! Just make sure you visit Skalpo the Techo first to get your ticket. Although the prices are high, many patrons say it’s worth it not only for the experience, but also for the wonderful souvenirs that you can get. credit from: neopets.com Category:Events